Fases e Estações
by AureaMediocrita
Summary: "Eu sei... O inverno sempre foi a nossa estação." [SASUHINA]


Oi gente! Como vão? Eu não costumo postar muitas histórias aqui, mas eu gosto tanto dessa história que decidi fazê-lo!

Fanfic postada também no Spirit e Nyah!;

A história é SasuHina, no entanto terão casais secundários como NaruSaku, KibaIno e SuiKa.

Essa fic é um presentinho pra Dandara, uma amiga minha do spirit.  
É uma fanfic bem fofinha tanto quanto dramática e foi inspirada em uma longa metragem (uma de minhas favoritas que eu recomendo a todos) chamado 5 centimeters Per Second e, também, no anime Bokura Ga Ita. Nessa fic, vamos mostrar vários pontos de vistas diferentes de todos envolvidos na história, mas principalmente de Sakura, Naruto, Hinata e Sasuke, os principais da história.  
Eu escrevi ouvindo a trilha sonora do filme citado. Recomendo que vocês pesquisem e ouçam lento junto, é bem mais emocionante. Mas não tem problema se não quiserem também haha.

Nenhum dos personagens da história me pertence, mas, sim, ao mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, no entanto a história é minha.

* * *

 _– Terceiro ano_

 **Primavera (Afazeres)**

Quando o vi, foi uma paixão a primeira vista.

Era o primeiro semestre do terceiro ano do ensino médio, e o professor apresentou-o para a sala de aula, dizendo que ele havia sido transferido. Não havia como não ter achado linda sua aparência. Os cabelos negros arrepiados caiam sob as ônix de seus olhos tão expressivos, mas que eu nada podia entender. Seu nome era Uchiha Sasuke.

Acho eu, que todas as meninas da sala se encantaram por ele, porque nas semanas seguintes não desgrudavam do seu pé. Saber que eu não tinha sido a única, abalou-me, de certa forma, porque eu era Haruno Sakura, a melhor aluna da sala, e todos acreditavam que eu não estava interessada em coisas como amor. E realmente não estava. Até ele aparecer. Deve ser por isso que demorei tanto para conversar com ele.

O que fez com que eu me apaixonasse, no entanto, não fora sua aparência. Mas, sim, seu olhar, seu jeito. Tudo nele exalava diferença. Talvez era só porque ele tinha vindo de Tóquio, e se destacava no meio daquelas pessoas de Sapporo que eu convivia a minha vida inteira.

Até que um dia, ele faltou a aula. Como eu era a representante, os professores pediram para que eu fosse até sua casa e entregasse os afazeres do dia. Não contestei, sequer demonstrei alguma emoção. Mas por dentro fiquei toda feliz, porque tinha recebido a sorte de poder ir até sua casa. Então, quando a aula acabou, fui até lá. Ele morava em um prédio não muito grande, tendo, no máximo, seis andares, sendo o rapaz um morador do terceiro. Subi pelas escadas e admito que fiquei um longo tempo parada em frente a porta de sua casa, com o coração em disparada, com medo e completamente constrangida de tocar a campainha. E, toquei-a não por coragem, mas por pura coincidência: um homem que passava por entre os corredores para chegar até sua casa, esbarrou em mim, empurrando-me diretamente ao objeto.

Nesse momento, percebi que já não tinha volta. Meus ombros se retraíram e meu coração se acelerou ainda mais, coisa que não achei ser possível, assim como meus olhos lacrimejaram em constrangimento. Pensei em correr e fugir. O homem pediu-me desculpas, mas eu nem dei atenção, principalmente quando um Sasuke sem a camisa, usando uma calça de moletom preta, com a toalha sob os ombros, atendeu-me.

Ele pareceu confuso e eu fiz força para manter os olhos bem abertos, porque se eu os fechasse, sabia que lágrimas sairiam de lá, de tanta vergonha que eu estava.

– Haruno-san? – Ele disse. – O que faz aqui?

– Ah... – Engoli todo choro que eu sabia que viria, e fiz a maior força para que minha voz não saísse embargada. De tanto esforço, jurei que tinha envelhecido um ano. – A professora me mandou aqui para te entregar os afazeres, já que você tinha faltado. – Estendi para ele a pasta com os papéis em minha mão.

– Ah, sim. Obrigada. – Ele sorriu, enquanto pegava os papéis em minha mão. Nesse momento, seus dedos levemente tocaram os meus, e eu prendi a respiração, sentindo a região tocada por ele se arrepiar. Imediatamente, levantei meus olhos e olhei em sua direção, mas ele não olhava na minha e, sim, para os papéis. Senti uma pequena dor no peito, nesse momento, e, não querendo acreditar nos meus próprios sentimentos, hesitei, dando um passo para trás.

– Então, eu tenho que...

– Quer entrar? – Ele ofereceu, agora, olhando para mim. – Você fez o esforço de vir aqui, então acho que eu devo te oferecer pelo menos uma bebida.

– Ah, não, não precisa. – Neguei com as mãos, com uma ansiedade inimaginável. – Não ache que deve algo para mim, fiz porque a professora mandou.

– Não acho. É só que... Bem, foi legal da sua parte. – Ele falou, ainda sorrindo um pouco. Nesse momento, eu senti, novamente, meu coração se apertar. Um aperto quente e aconchegante, do mesmo modo que doía. Meus olhos lacrimejaram novamente ao olhar para seu sorriso, mas não mais em constrangimento, enquanto ainda saciava a sensação de suas palavras entrando ao meu ouvido e passando por cada fibra que havia no meu corpo e eu concordei com a cabeça enquanto o rapaz dava espaço para que eu entrasse.

Ainda encantada com as sensações que Sasuke me proporcionou, vi sua casa. Toda bagunçada, com roupas espalhadas pelos cantos. Mas não me importei, porque ali eu via um pedacinho do que era o moreno, em sua casa não muito grande, mas peculiar. Ele se desculpou pela bagunça e correu para livrar o sofá de algumas roupas que ali estavam, assim como na pequena mesa em frente ao objeto. Pegou a minha bolsa, deixou-a no balcão e depois guiou-me até o sofá pedindo para que me sentasse.

Fiz o que ele pediu, enquanto ele foi até a cozinha. O chão de sua casa era de madeira, coberto por um carpete bege, enquanto as paredes pintadas de um leve azul claro, com alguns quadros. Ao lado do sofá onde eu estava, ficava sua sacada que era pequena, mas dava para ver bem o céu azul lá fora, assim como o asfalto e os prédios e casas vizinhas.

– A primavera esse ano não me encantou tanto. – Ele disse, enquanto voltava com um copo com chá em suas mãos. O timbre da sua voz me pareceu tão distante e melancólico. Pensei em perguntar algo, mas achei que não deveria. – Dá para ver algumas coisas interessantes dessa sacada, mesmo não parecendo tão especiais.

– Ah, sim. Imagino. – Eu sorri, observando-o, enquanto tomava o chá que me parecia a melhor bebida que eu já havia bebido na vida. Ele sentou no chão, de frente a pequena mesa, ficando, também, em minha frente, enquanto olhava para fora.

Nesse momento, o Sol entrava pela sacada e refletiu em Sasuke, iluminando seus cabelos e olhos que eram tão escuros, fazendo um contraste maravilhoso. E mais uma vez meu coração doeu e a mesma ardência no nariz e a vontade de chorar apareceram. Ele era tão encantador. Senti como se ele já tivesse a resposta para tudo no mundo e a certeza necessária. Eu não sabia nada sobre o Uchiha, mas queria conhecê-lo.

– Ah, Uchiha-san...

– Sem formalidades, pode me chamar de Sasuke. – Seu rosto virou para mim e eu corei. Minha sorte é que já tinha o rosto mais bronzeado e corado, assim não ficava tão evidente.

– C-Certo, Sasuke-san... Pode me chamar de Sakura também.

– Ok, Sakura-chan. – Ele falou e sorriu minimamente, mas eu o achei tão encantador e fofo que poderia ter tirado uma foto da cena e passaria olhando para ela por horas e horas intermináveis.

– Então, Sasuke-san, por que faltou a aula hoje?

– Ah... – Ele abaixou a cabeça e por um momento muito pequeno, jurei ter visto uma expressão melancólica em seu rosto, mas que logo passou e ele abriu um sorriso, diferente dos de antes. – Só não estava afim de ir.

– A-Ah, entendo! – Exclamei, um pouco alto demais e tampei a boca com as mãos, coisa que ele riu, fazendo-me sorrir também. Relaxei os ombros, ficando um pouco mais confortável. – N-Não falte mais as aulas, certo?

– Claro! – E ele sorriu.

Mas nesse momento, eu sabia que ele estava mentindo.

 **Verão (almoço)**

O Sol batia quente em minhas costas, obrigando-me a incliná-las um pouco para frente, deixando minha postura terrível. Se minha mãe visse, provavelmente brigaria comigo, já que ela sempre se importou com a maneira que eu andava, vestia-me e tudo ligado a aparência. As vezes era realmente um saco, mas eu nunca dizia nada. Para todos, eu era Sakura, a perfeita e gentil Sakura, assim como as cerejeiras.

Mas eles não sabiam nada sobre mim e o meu interior.

Cheguei na escola com o maior desânimo possível. Sentei em minha mesa e retirei o material para a primeira aula. Depois disso olhei para a janela, distante de mim, já que eu sentava na fileira do meio. Certas vezes, eu sentia vontade de ser uma nuvem, porque elas eram livres e podiam ir na direção que quisessem, sem deixar-se abalar por comentários ruins e irrelevantes. E poderia ter o formato que quisesse...

Mas, como se fosse mágica, meu desânimo desapareceu assim que Sasuke apareceu na minha vista: ele sentava na mesma direção que a minha, mas do lado da janela. Seu olhar estava baixo, enquanto parecia concentrado escrevendo algo no celular. Senti meu peito se apertar novamente e rezei para que ele olhasse em minha direção. Pedi tanto que acho que alguém lá em cima ouviu minhas preces porque, mal pude perceber, o olhar sério do moreno pousou sob mim, desfazendo a seriedade e sorrindo minimamente em minha direção e movendo sua boca: "bom dia", sem realmente fazer com que o som saísse.

Li seus lábios e esqueci o aperto no peito, senti somente o acelerar dele e meus olhos provavelmente brilharam. Uma ansiedade percorreu minhas veias e eu poderia jurar que gritaria de felicidade. Mas não o fiz, entretanto abri meu maior e melhor sorriso em direção a ele. O contato não durou muito, já que o garoto voltou a dar atenção ao celular e, logo depois, a janela ao seu lado. Mas não havia problema, porque eu já tinha ganhado meu dia.

Eu e Sasuke tínhamos nos aproximado mais depois do dia em que eu fora até sua casa. Conversávamos sobre alguns assuntos, as vezes até ele saia comigo, Ino, Shikamaru e outros amigos, mesmo que fossem raras as vezes. Mas mesmo assim, isso me deixava muito feliz. Já até voltamos juntos um dia.

Quando o sinal para o almoço tocou, preparava-me para ir até Ino e almoçar com ela, mas, ao olhar para Sasuke, e ainda vê-lo olhar para fora, senti mais uma vez um aperto no peito, e uma vontade gigantesca de saber mais sobre, e fazer com que ele soubesse mais sobre mim. Esperei um pouco e acenei para minha amiga, para que ela pudesse ir na frente.

Levantei, arrumando minha saia, e peguei meu almoço que estava em uma sacola rosa ao lado de minha mesa e fui até Sasuke. Minha mente borbulhando de expectativas, já meu estômago embrulhando cada vez mais a medida em que eu chegava perto dele.

– Sasuke-san. – Falei e vi sua cabeça virando em minha direção, assim como seus olhos que olharam para os meus. Desviei o olhar. – V-Vamos almoçar juntos.

– Acho que não dá. – Ele falou sorrindo e, eu, de repente, senti meus ombros voltarem a pesar e a se inclinarem. – Não trouxe almoço e não tenho dinheiro para comprar um.

– O quê? – Exclamei. Nessa hora, agi como a real Sakura. Em um impulso, peguei a cadeira ao lado de sua mesa e a puxei até mim, sentando nela e tirei meu almoço da sacola e estendi para o rapaz. – Então vamos comer juntos!

– Oh, não. Pode comer.

– Eu insisto! – Disse novamente. Não poderia deixá-lo sem comer, tampouco queria me afastar dele. – Sua mãe não fez almoço para você hoje?

– Eu moro com meu irmão. E ele está... – Quando Sasuke deixou essa frase no ar, levantei meus olhos que antes estavam sob a comida, para ele, e já não vi mais os olhos de antes, e, sim, algo completamente diferente do que tinha visto: era perdido, quase como algo frágil, sem saber o que fazer. Ele piscou e logo não havia mais aquela expressão, então achei que tinha sido somente uma impressão minha de tão rápido que fora. – Bem, ele está hospitalizado e eu não sou muito bom em cozinhar.

– Então, por favor, vamos comer juntos. – Disse, receosa e sem saber o que falar. Queria perguntar se seu irmão estava bem, porque estava no hospital, o que estava acontecendo dentro de Sasuke e por que ele se abria tão pouco. Tudo nele era diferente, e tudo nele me fascinava. Mas, por algum motivo, não consegui fazê-lo.

– Certo, certo. – Ele me sorriu e começou a comer, dizendo que estava muito bom.

– Se você quiser, eu... Eu posso fazer seu almoço até que seu irmão volte do hospital...

– Ah, não se incomode. Não gosto de dever as pessoas.

– Não! – Neguei prontamente. Tudo que eu menos queria era que Sasuke achava que eu fazia algo porque queria que ele tivesse uma dívida comigo. – Pense somente que faço isso porque eu sou gentil, não é? Todo mundo diz isso.

– Ah... – Ele começou a rir, uma risada muito gostosa, mas que eu não entendia o porquê, e me senti levemente constrangida. Aos poucos, ele foi parando e olhou para mim. – Tudo bem, eu aceito, Senhora Gentileza.

 **Outono (Longevidade)**

Hoje Rock Lee chegou fazendo um escândalo na hora do almoço. Ele sempre fora escandaloso daquele jeito, mas naquele dia tinha sido diferente, porque o assunto era referente a Sasuke.

Estávamos na mesa eu, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino e Gaara. Fazia tempo que nós não almoçávamos juntos assim, já que eu estava sempre na sala junto ao moreno que não era tão amigo deles. Era arrogante e egoísta, mas eu gostava de ser a única mais próxima do rapaz, sentia-me até mesmo um pouco especial e sortuda.

Então Lee chegou, dizendo que estava apaixonado e que dessa vez não era por mim. Ri um pouco disso, porque era engraçado o modo que ele falava, mas parecia realmente gostar daquela garota que era de outra escola. E então o assunto começou a rodar e rodar, até que começamos a perguntar uns para os outros se havia alguém de quem gostávamos. Quando Rock Lee perguntou a mim, eu corei tanto como nunca achei ser possível e olhei para Sasuke, mas este não olhava para mim e, sim, para o seu celular.

Neguei com a cabeça e disse que não me interessava em coisas como amor, mas meu peito doía por dentro. Tentei ignorar a dor, até que a pergunta foi para Sasuke. Nesse momento esqueci de tudo, e apenas me concentrei no moreno. E, como se fosse em câmera lenta, eu o vi se virando para nós e sorrindo minimamente enquanto murmurou, de maneira baixa e calma:

– Existe uma garota de quem eu gosto.

E nada mais me importou. Somente a expectativa e a insegurança. A pessoa que ele gostava poderia muito bem ser eu, como poderia não ser. Ficaram perguntando a ele quem era essa garota, mas ele simplesmente deu de ombros, enquanto voltava a se virar para o outro lado, olhando a paisagem lá fora, como ele sempre fora.

–

Eu sempre me achava uma estúpida quando fazia aquilo. Mas não podia evitar. Escondia-me atrás dos armários toda terça-feira, quando ele tinha clube e eu tinha reunião do conselho estudantil. Mas as atividades do conselho acabavam quinze minutos antes do que os afazeres do clube de fotografia que era o de Sasuke.

Por isso, escondia-me. E, assim que ele aparecia, eu ajeitava meu cabelo e saia do meu esconderijo, atuando da melhor forma que conseguia, que nos encontrávamos por puro acaso. E hoje não seria diferente. Achava-me patética quando fazia isso, mas todos os pensamentos iam embora assim que Sasuke me dirigia seu olhar gentil e, enquanto guardava seus sapatos, falava:

– Então podemos ir embora juntos.

E eu nada dizia, apenas concordava com a cabeça enquanto esperava-o colocar o tênis preto, desgastado e um pouco rasgado que ele sempre usava. Assim que terminava, começávamos nosso percurso. Nossa casa não era muito perto uma da outra, a dele era bem antes da minha, mas Sasuke sempre fazia questão de me acompanhar até minha residência.

Começamos a andar sem realmente conversarmos muito. Sentia meu pé doer um pouco porque hoje eu havia caído na aula de educação física enquanto jogava futebol, e machuquei. A dor se tornou menos incômoda assim que Sasuke começou a mexer em seu celular, digitando algo e seus passos pareceram diminuir de velocidade.

Eu detestava vê-lo mexer no celular. Porque eu não conseguia evitar pensar que queria que ele estivesse digitando mensagens para mim. E ficava me perguntando com quem ele tanto falava e porque sempre sorria quando seu celular vibrava, dando ao seu olhar ainda mais brilho. Sentia ciúmes de um aparelho. Ou melhor, da pessoa por trás do aparelho eletrônico.

Meu pé começou a doer ainda mais e eu, inconscientemente, soltei um murmúrio de dor. Joguei mil pragas no pé por sentir dor justo quando eu poderia desfrutar de um momento com Sasuke, mas, passando no máximo três minutos, ele pediu pra pararmos em uma loja de conveniência porque tinha algo a comprar. Achei ótimo e fui com ele, assim poderia comprar uma pomada e um curativo ao meu pé.

Fomos até lá e fiquei tão concentrada escolhendo que nem notei Sasuke andando em meu encalço. Comprei tudo certinho e me sentei no banco do lado de fora da loja. O garoto me acompanhou. Tirei meu sapato e fiz o curativo. Ele me esperou e assim que eu terminei, voltamos a caminhar. Na hora, não soube se era a pomada fazendo efeito, ou se o rapaz tinha diminuído seus passos para me acompanhar, mas a dor diminuíra.

A noite já caia e era época de lua Cheia. Andávamos tranquilamente pela estrada deserta no caminho de minha casa. Notei, no entanto, que Sasuke não parava um segundo se quer de olhar para o alto, admirando a lua. Quando seus olhos se dirigiram a mim, por um milésimo, senti como se ele soubesse de tudo que passava pela minha mente, e meu coração se apertou.

– A lua me lembra alguém importante.

Meu coração doeu. Essa dor viciante que não me largava a modo algum. E eu parei de andar olhando somente para suas costas tão distantes. Sasuke já era distante o suficiente, mas por que eu nunca conseguia alcançá-lo? Não importavam os métodos e o quanto corria, eu nunca conseguia chegar até ele e ultrapassar o que seu sorriso gentil escondia.

Esqueci-me da dor nos pés porque ela já não me importava, e corri em sua direção, agarrando-lhe a blusa. Ele parou de imediato e seu olhar fora direto para mim em confusão. Nesse momento, tudo passou por mim: ele começara a mexer no celular e desacelerar os passos porque notou que eu tinha me machucado. Na loja de conveniência, eu mal tinha percebido, mas Sasuke não havia comprado nada, passara lá só para que eu pudesse comprar a pomada. E havia diminuído os passos, mesmo que isso fizesse com que demorasse ainda mais para chegar em sua casa, somente para acompanhar meu ritmo.

Eu já não podia aguentar, o coração apertou de uma maneira como nunca antes e somente de olhar para seus olhos, subiu-me uma emoção que eu não conseguia explicar. Sentia, as vezes, que as palavras me limitavam muito, pois era difícil conseguir explicar o que sentia por Sasuke. Devido a isso, nada eu pude fazer, sequer conseguir conter as lágrimas que vieram em uma intensidade devastadora e saíram sem a minha permissão, enquanto sentia minha pele toda se arrepiar diante da brisa fria do outono, o frio que começava a aparecer, mas meu interior queimava.

Vi os olhos do garoto se arregalarem e sua boca se abrir, mas ele nada disse. Apenas olhou para o céu mais uma vez, ouvindo meu choro alto, escandalosa como sempre fui. As mangas de minha blusa começavam a ficar molhadas, pois eu tentava, inutilmente, limpar as lágrimas que nunca acabavam. Até que eu senti sua mão grande e quente afagar minha cabeça, em um mudo conforto. E eu parei de tentar secar as lágrimas, deixei-as sair, enquanto em meu coração subia cada vez mais a vontade de dizer a ele que eu o amava, amava tanto como nunca imaginei ser possível.

Mas quando olhei para cima, ainda chorando, e tomando coragem, ele olhava para a lua. E uma estrela cadente passou por esse mesmo céu em que estávamos. E então eu percebi que eu não era a garota que Sasuke gostava.

Percebi, naquele momento, porque sempre achei que Sasuke era diferente e porque eu não poderia alcançá-lo: ele estava sempre olhando para coisas ao além, algo longínquo, enquanto eu estava perto dele. Era como se Sasuke estivesse sempre tentando fazer de tudo para alcançar o céu, mas de nada adiantava, pois ele era como a estrela cadente que havia passado, ou seja, muito rápida e distante o suficiente para nunca tocar a lua.

E como se o peso todo tivesse se tornado insuportável, eu parei de chorar e olhei para a vasta imensidão da noite. Sasuke era o céu noturno da cidade: melancólico, com poucas estrelas e que apenas admirava a lua e o quão longe ela poderia ser de suas mãos querendo tocá-las o tempo todo. E, por isso, eu não me confessei, apesar de toda sua gentileza, de seu afago e conforto.

Mas, naquela noite, adormeci chorando e pensando em Uchiha Sasuke. Mesmo sabendo de tudo aquilo, não conseguia acreditar que pararia de amá-lo nem hoje, nem amanhã e nem nunca.

 **Inverno (confissão)**

Eu o vi caminhando sozinho perto da grande árvore de Natal. E senti como se a sorte tivesse conseguido me achar finalmente.

A neve caia de maneira moderada, mas eu não gostava do frio. Tinha acabado de sair de um Goukon* na qual Ino havia me chamado para ir depois de ter notado minha leve melancolia pelo que eu tinha percebido em relação ao Uchiha. Havia algumas pessoas interessantes lá, mas nada que me fizesse ficar feliz, ou me sentir, ao menos, confortável. Por isso, decidi sair e ir passar o Natal em casa, assim como nos outros anos.

Enquanto voltava, passei pela grande e iluminada árvore. Parei para observá-la. Enquanto respirava, uma pequena fumaça saia de minha boca evidenciando o quão frio estava aquela noite. Enquanto olhava para a imensa planta a minha frente, percebi o quão pequena eu era em relação a tudo. Tão pequena que me sentia culpada a ponto de ser tão egoísta de chorar tanto por um simples coração partido. Eu queria mudar, mas não fazia ideia de como.

Mas todo os meus pensamentos foram embora, assim que eu olhei para o lado e o vi parado de frente a árvore. Como sempre, Sasuke olhava para cima, mesmo que no dia houvesse lua nova. A calça jeans que usava era preto acinzentada e meio larga e usava os mesmos all stars de sempre, junto de um moletom branco e uma jaqueta preta por cima desta. Em suas mãos que cobriam a boca estava uma luva preta, no pescoço um incomum cachecol vermelho, achei extremamente bonito já que era difícil vê-lo usando cores mais chamativas, e, em sua cabeça, uma touca preta fazendo com que sua franja ficasse ainda mais acima de seus incríveis e expressivos olhos negros.

O mundo ao meu redor parou e só havia ali o rapaz e as batidas do meu coração que, de tão altas, jurei que poderiam ser ouvidas. Rezei para que isso acontecesse, pois assim Sasuke olharia em minha direção. Mas não ocorreu. Nunca ocorria porque era sempre para o longe que o olhar do moreno estava. Logo depois disso, suas costas viraram para mim e ele passou a caminhar para longe. Novamente, a dor no peito aumentou e meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Eu queria, pelo menos, desejar-lhe um feliz Natal. Nada a mais.

Então corri até ele e, com uma coragem que não sei de onde saiu, eu puxei sua jaqueta, fazendo com que ele virasse, assustado e de olhos arregalados, para mim.

– Eu te achei! – Exclamei, feliz por ter recebido sua atenção. – Sasuke-kun, feliz natal! – Falei quase gritando, mas sem nenhum constrangimento. Meu nariz estava gelado e tenho quase certeza que um pouco vermelho, devido eu ser sensível ao frio, assim acabo esfregando meu nariz com as mãos, para espantar um espirro. Devia estar ofegante também, porém não me importei, já que estava feliz.

– Feliz natal adiantado, Sakura-chan. – Ele sorriu, um sorriso distante e gentil. Eu queria tanto que ele dirigisse seu verdadeiro sorriso a mim e não esse que ele forçava somente por ser atencioso demais.

– Onde você vai passar o natal?

– Em casa, com meu irmão. E você?

– Sério? Ele já está melhor? – Perguntei, enquanto voltávamos a caminhar e ele acenou que sim com a cabeça. – Fico feliz! – Exclamei sorrindo. – Acho que vou passar em casa, apesar de eu não querer.

– Então pode ir lá em casa.

– Sério?! – Novamente, eu quase gritei (sinal de que eu estava começando a ser eu mesma) e o vi dar de ombros e colocar as mãos no bolso de sua calça, caminhando. – Se não for muito incomodo, eu gostaria de ir.

Ele somente sorriu e nós andamos até seu apartamento. Passamos antes de uma confeitaria e eu comprei um bolo de morango para levar, já que era meu favorito. Sentia-me um tanto quanto nervosa por saber que conheceria seu irmão mais velho e, principalmente, que passaria o Natal com Sasuke, quem eu tanto amava.

Chegamos até sua casa e a porta foi aberta por um homem um pouco mais alto que Sasuke, mas com seus mesmos olhos, de cabelo longo e amarrado, com uma olheira um tanto quanto profunda. Ele usava uma camisa cinza velha, assim como sua calça de moletom preta. Incrivelmente, ele usava um cômico avental de flores coloridas. Apesar de tudo isso, achei-o extremamente belo e conclui que a família Uchiha deveria ser uma família de pessoas muito bonitas.

– Oh, bem vindos! – Ele exclamou e sorriu ao meu ver. – Que bom que Sasuke trouxe amigos para passar o natal conosco. Ia me sentir solitário se ficasse só com esse cara chato aqui.

– Cale a boca, Itachi. – Sasuke fez um bico e juntou as sobrancelhas, enquanto tirava seus sapatos para entrar na casa. Fiquei surpresa por vê-lo agindo daquele jeito, já que com todo mundo na escola, ele era sempre gentil. – Itachi, essa é Haruno Sakura, uma amiga da escola. Sakura-chan, esse é Uchiha Itachi, meu irmão mais velho.

– M-Muito prazer, Itachi-san! – Fiz uma pequena reverência e ele deu uma risada.

– Não precisa ser tão formal, Sakura-chan. Pode me chamar só de Itachi.

– Certo, Itachi-kun...? – Ele deu mais uma risada e acenou com a cabeça, dizendo-me logo depois para ficar a vontade que ele estava terminando de assar o frango.

Fui atrás de Sasuke que estava sentado no sofá. Não conversamos muito durante esse tempo, até que ele se levantou e perguntou se eu queria conhecer seu quarto. Obviamente, eu acenei com a cabeça compulsivamente e, em um pulo, levantei-me para ir com ele até lá, com o coração acelerado de ansiedade.

Quando Sasuke abriu a porta, não consigo descrever de forma racional o que senti. Foi uma mistura de surpresa, ao mesmo tempo que eu já esperava ver aquilo. As paredes eram cinza claro, sua cama com um edredom azul escuro, um tapete cinza, uma escrivaninha e uma pequena mesa em cima do tapete.

Entretanto, sua parede estava coberta pelas mais diversas fotos. Todas elas tinham algum momento especial, eu deduzi. Tinha uma foto que era bem engraçada: o irmão de Sasuke fazia uma careta, enquanto estava abraçado a uma mulher de cabelo e olhos bem azuis em um braço, e no outro, um ruivo que também fazia careta, mostrando a língua. Do lado destes, e abaixada sorrindo de maneira meiga, tinha uma garota de cabelos longos e negro azulados, com olhos fechados, e do lado esquerdo estava Sasuke, com uma carranca enquanto era abraçado por um garoto loiro de sorriso gigantesco e olhos azuis.

Vi muitas fotos desse mesmo grupo, como também junto de outras pessoas: uma garota ruiva, um garoto albino de olhos roxos, dentre outros. Mas, dentre todas as fotos que eu vi, três foram as que mais chamaram a minha atenção.

Uma eram de duas pessoas: Sasuke e o garoto loiro da foto anterior. Eles usavam roupas casuais, o moreno, sempre sendo discreto e com cores neutras, enquanto o outro usava uma blusa laranja mais chamativa e calça preta. O Uchiha parecia sorrir de um modo espontâneo, enquanto empurrava um loiro fazendo uma careta, provavelmente por ter sido empurrado.

A outra era de um Sasuke corado, enquanto olhava para a menina de longos cabelos azulados que tinha as mãos na barriga e a boca meio aberta em um gigante sorriso. Parecia estar rindo muito. E, na frente de ambos, o loiro, mais uma vez, fazendo pose para a foto.

Por fim, a última, era somente da mesma menina das fotos anteriores. Ela segurava um cachecol vermelho, seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e as bochechas coradas. Suas roupas eram, também de cores neutras, com um longo sobretudo branco e uma calça jeans, com botas pretas e luvas da mesma cor. O cenário parecia ser uma manhã de inverno.

Não pude evitar a surpresa. Todas as fotos eram de grupos de amigos e a única que era solo, era a foto daquela garota. Jurei que sentiria ciúmes, mas não senti. Por algum motivo, fiquei até um tanto emocionada porque, de alguma maneira, tinha simpatizado com aquela garota. Mesmo não sabendo como.

– Bonita, não é? – Ouvi a voz de Sasuke e dei um pulo, assustada por ter sido flagrada olhando de maneira tão intensa a foto.

– Oh, sim, muito bonita.

– Ela é uma grande amiga. E esse cara também. – Ele disse, apontando para a foto que estavam os três. Sasuke, a azulada e o loiro. – Estávamos sempre juntos.

– Você parecia se divertir bastante em Tóquio, não é mesmo? – Sasuke concordou e, então, sorriu. Eu nunca havia visto um sorriso vindo do rapaz como aquele. Era sincero e não havia gentileza, somente honestidade e saudade. Olhei novamente para a foto da menina e já não havia mais tanta simpatia. Senti-me culpada por isso, mas a inveja que sentia daqueles dois me abalou muito.

Procurei não tocar mais no assunto, e então conversamos sobre outras coisas. Itachi chamou-nos para comer e nós fomos, tivemos uma refeição agradável e engraçada, já que o mais velho parecia irritar o mais novo o tempo todo.

Depois voltamos para o quarto de Sasuke e ficamos conversando, enquanto Itachi assistia TV. Quando deu meia noite, no entanto, o celular do rapaz começou a tocar. Ele arregalou seus olhos e eu jurei ter visto seus lábios se inclinarem para os lados. O moreno pediu licença e disse que tinha que atender uma ligação. Eu, nada disse, apenas concordei, mas fiquei por perto para ouvir seu diálogo, enquanto ele conversava com alguém na sacada. Por mais errado que fosse, eu queria ouvir.

– Feliz Natal, Hinata. – Ouvi-o murmurar e perguntei-me quem seria Hinata, na verdade. – Aqui está bem frio, sinto saudade da neve de Tóquio.

A pessoa do outro lado falou algo que eu não pude ouvir, mas que o deixou alegre, pois Sasuke deu uma risada, olhando para o alto e dizendo: "Eu sei... O inverno sempre foi a nossa estação."

Houve mais algum tempo em que eles ficaram conversando e eu somente ouvindo enquanto, cada vez mais, sentia meu coração apertar, inquieto dentro de mim. Novamente, meus olhos lagrimejaram e eu não sei quantas vezes eu me amaldiçoei por ser tão chorona.

– Hinata, eu... – Essa frase em solto me afetou mais do que eu achei que afetaria. Senti que iria me quebrar de uma maneira que talvez nunca mais pudesse refazer meus cacos caso ele continuasse a falar, mas, por algum motivo, não conseguia sair de lá. – Não é nada, deixa para lá. Tenho que desligar, amanhã eu te escrevo. Feliz Natal.

E desligou. Sasuke ficou por mais um momento ali e eu soube que era com Hinata que ele sempre estava conversando quando mexia em seu celular. Quando o moreno voltou para dentro, eu não conseguia encará-lo. E fiz a perguntei a coisa que mais queria saber:

– Quem é Hinata, Sasuke-kun? – Ele olhou para mim e deu de ombros, enquanto ia em direção a sua cama e deitava.

– A garota da foto. – Ele respondeu, mas não o que eu queria.

– E é dela que você gosta? – Perguntei, sem conseguir realmente encará-lo. Sentia-me frágil e estúpida por perguntar justamente aquilo que eu sabia que me faria cair e quebrar. Não consegui conter mais as lágrimas e deixei-as cair, enquanto erguia meu rosto para olhar nos olhos de Sasuke que agora estava sentado em sua cama, olhando-me. Não havia mais volta. – Eu gosto de você, Sasuke-kun. – Ele levantou-se da cama em que estava e foi até mim, que estava sentada no em uma almofada no chão, de frente para a mesa, e agachou-se até ficar em minha altura.

– Eu sei.

– E-Eu te amo muito mais do que ela. – Eu mal conseguia falar por causa do choro e tentava inutilmente limpar as lágrimas que não paravam de sair. – E-Eu estou aqui agora e eu posso te fazer muito mais feliz do que ela! – Então Sasuke levou sua mão quente em direção a minha cabeça, afagando-a.

– Eu sei. Sakura, muito obrigado. – Ele sorriu, gentil. – Eu sei que você me faria feliz, mas eu não poderia retornar. Eu... Eu amo a Hinata agora.

– N-Não eu... Eu entendo. – Disse enquanto me levantava. Quase tropecei, mas Sasuke segurou meu braço e eu, egoísta como sempre, aproveitei-me disso e o abracei. Bem forte, não querendo largá-lo. O moreno, nada fez. Não correspondeu, nem me empurrou. Apenas ficou parado. – Só um minuto... Deixe-me sonhar por um minuto. – Senti o acenar de sua cabeça e logo depois sua mão foi para a minha cabeça. Sai do abraço e toquei em seu rosto, aproximando meus lábios dos dele e eu o beijei. Seus lábios eram macios. Deixei que mais lágrimas escorressem, porque percebi que, pelo menos naquele momento, não combinavam com os meus. Mas eu o amava tanto.

Separei-me de seu beijo e abraço. Não o olhei mais e corri pegando a minha bolsa, saindo de seu quarto e caminhando para a porta. Agradeci brevemente Itachi sem realmente olhá-lo e ele não insistiu em nada. Abri a porta e, antes de eu ir, realmente, Sasuke fez-me parar ao dizer:

– Sakura, eu sinto muito... – Sua voz parecia melancólica como nunca e sua dor atingiu-me de uma maneira inimaginável. Senti tanta inveja de Hinata como nunca sentira de nenhuma garota. Eu sempre fora a mais inteligente, e a mais bonita. Entretanto, interessava-me no único menino que amava outra, que ainda por cima era alguém extremamente linda. Se eu fosse aquela garota, jamais teria deixado-lo ir. E esse era o maior motivo que nos separava: eu poderia fazê-lo muito mais feliz do que ela. Mas nunca teria a chance.

– Não seja tão gentil comigo. – Disse, de costas para ele, sem a mínima intenção de virar, sabendo que as lágrimas voltavam e eu não poderia contê-las. – Faz com que eu não queira desistir de você.

E, assim, eu fui embora. Chorei por intermináveis noites, sentindo que eu jamais poderia me recuperar. Mas, eu me recuperei.

No entanto, no fim desse ano, perdemos Sasuke.

 _Eu e Ela._

* * *

Oisss  
Então, o que acharam? Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Quis fazer algo diferente e não mostrar diretamente o ponto de vista do Sasuke ou da Hinata. Acredito que esse capítulo foi bem abrangente, porque nele nada foi esclarecido, tá tudo em aberto para vocês imaginarem. Mais tarde, prometo esclarecer as coisas como elas são, a relação de Sasuke com a Hinata, colocar novos personagens, dentre outros.  
Sakura é um amor, doeu muito em mim quando escrevia esse capítulo, mas creio que foi necessário. Logo vocês vão ver o que aconteceu e acontecerá.  
Então, é isso. Até logo pessoal sz

*Goukon: é uma festa combinada onde homens e mulheres solteiros se encontram pra fazer novas amizades e criar possíveis relacionamentos.


End file.
